Two Faces
by MorganWithaTwist
Summary: She grew up in Winterfell but longed for somewhere else however much she loved it. When someone steals her heart, she has to follow it. He followed others to her, but honor bade him to war again. Will they survive or will the Game of Thrones destroy two more in its wake? I suck at summaries I know far better inside promise. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own anyone or anything but Tareaia and any other future original characters which there will be. This is just a random idea I had while having writer's block on another project and with a little meddling on my part in Mr. Martin's world I'm gonna create (Hopefully). Hope yall like please read and review be nice and respectful. (And if yall want to see something in here let me know I do like hearing other's opinions and ideas.) Much love and happy thoughts ~ Morgan

* * *

 **Tareaia**

I had always lived with the Starks ever since I could remember, though I had also always known I wasn't one. I grew up as a servant to them which basically due to my mother's love for a man of lesser birth I wasn't much above them. My family's famous madness was also a factor and their fallen status as well. I was born a Targaryen, a distant cousin to the King. In the eyes of most I was a bastard. There were few who knew the truth of my lineage. I preferred to have it kept that way too. I never really understood why Eddard Stark saved me, but for some unknown reason he did and I was ever grateful that he did.

Despite the fact that my father was a man of dark hair, dark eyes, I favored my mother to no end. I was as fair skinned, violet eyed, and silver haired as any other Targaryen. As a maid of fifteen, I was a petite slim framed thing. My hair hung in waves to my hips and I did my best to avoid all of Lord Stark's banner men and definitely his ward, Theon Greyjoy. Many of them had made advances towards me throughout the years as most did towards to the maids and serving wenches. Most were ecstatic when a lord deemed them worthy enough to invite them into their beds. I wasn't one of them. I wanted someone to love me and until then my maidenhood would remain.

Winterfell had been in an uproar for days planning the arrival of the King and the court. As handmaiden to both of Lord Stark's daughters, I knew plenty about the whole affair. Lady Sansa had spent days gushing about how gallant the prince must be and so many other naïve silly things. Lady Sansa was often too much of a dreamer. There were days when I could barely stomach her fantasies. Her younger sister on the other hand was the complete opposite. The only thing Lady Arya cared about was the fact that the arrival of the King was making everyone fuss over her appearance and manners more. Lady Arya refused to be anything other than what she was and that certainly was no lady.

I was surprised when the day before the King was due to arrive; Lord Stark had summoned me to his solar. He had never done that but once before and that was only to explain to me of family. I was nervous as I quietly tapped on the door. His solemn voice called back for me to enter and I pushed my shoulder into the heavy door to do so.

Lord Stark stood looking down at a paper strewn table in front of him. A fire was starting to die in the hearth off to our right. An empty goblet was sitting unnoticed on the table as well.

"Lord Stark, you wished to see me?" I asked with a deep a curtsy. Lord Stark looked up then at the sound of my voice. "Ah yes, Tareaia, with the arrival of the King, he might recognize you for what you are. I wanted to warn you to be on your guard. Robert is not exactly the forgiving type. He won't really care that you're barely Targaryen. He'll just care that there is Targaryen in you. I had considered sending you into Winter Town for the duration of their stay but, Catelyn says that the girls would be lost without you. There will be extra men here in the keep but, you should be extra cautious. I would hate to see unnecessary blood spilled." I nodded my head and curtsied low again.

I walked out of Lord Stark's solar, slowly my skirts swishing quietly around my feet. The torches in their holders were flickering in the cold as I made my way back towards my room. I had a small room wedged in between the two young ladies' chambers. Suddenly an arm reached out from nowhere and wrapped around my waist dragging me into a dark room. A hand clamped down across my mouth keeping me from screaming out in the process. "Jon, what are you doing?" I asked once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. I glanced around noticing we were in his chambers. He smiled softly and leaned in, brushing his lips softly across mine. One of the few things I took comfort in here at Winterfell was Jon. He was just as much an outcast as I was. I smiled when he drew back. "Well hello to you too," I said. He smiled one of his few smiles and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed him again much deeper than he did me. I buried my hands deep into his wild black hair and brought myself as close to him as I possibly could. His warm hands slid up my sides until I felt his thumbs brush the undersides of my breasts. If anyone in this stronghold could take my maidenhood it would be Jon. He was also the one least likely to take it.

I flicked my tongue against his taking back control of the kiss and pushing my stomach against his hard cock. "Tease," he muttered around my mouth. I chuckled softly and slipped my hands out of his hair. "Out of anyone here, you could have me, but you refuse to do so." I stated, backing away from him slowly. His hands slipped down quickly to my hips, dragging him along with me. "Keep doing things like that, I might not resist anymore." He quipped. I laughed and slipped my hands over his. I kept going until I felt cold stone pushed against my back. Jon stopped a few inches in front of me, his breath washing across my face with every exhale.

"What did my father want?" he questioned. "He warned me that the King was likely to kill me if he recognized me for what I am." I answered breathless. I traced my fingers down his chest, wanting him back against me. I reached behind me, and pulled the pin from my hair letting my hair tumble down my back and around my face. I watched the hungry look flash across Jon's face, knowing what my hair always did to him. He hated it up, but Lady Stark always demanded it be so. I rebelled and left a few strands dangling just for Jon's sweet torment. He knew I did so too.

I watched him rage a battle within himself for a few minutes before giving in and crashing his mouth back down against mine. He dragged his hands through the silky lengths of my hair ending up at my hips again. He reached down and wrapped his hands around my thighs picking me up. I immediately wrapped my legs around his hips, grinding myself against him. I pulled my lips away from his, the need for air too much. Jon instead attached his mouth to the corner of my jaw, tracing his way down my neck. The trail he made leaving a line of fire in its wake. I pushed my hips hard against his needing relief for the ache that was quickly building to a painful point. He groaned against my neck and responded in kind, digging his hands harshly into my backside. I smirked and brought his face back up to mine and kissed him with passion driving us both crazy. I nipped his bottom lip, moaning and bringing out the animalistic side in him in the process. "You'll be the death of me." He muttered against my skin. I laughed lightly, pulling his tunic over his head. I raked my nails down his muscled back, eliciting a hiss from him. "Nasty little devil aren't you, Tareaia?" he teased. "Only to you," I whispered. He sighed relishing in the feel of me. I pushed my heels against the top of his breeches wanting them gone as well. I still ached for him, even though he was trying vainly to slow things back down. I protested when he unlocked my feet around him and sat me back down on my own feet. He picked up his tunic from where I had thrown it and slipped it back over his head. He laughed at my pouting face and stepped back over to me. He kissed my forehead lovingly. "Tareaia," he whispered against me. I folded myself against him and hugged him tight for a moment before letting him go. "I doubt we'll get many moments like this once the King gets here." I stated. "Probably not," Jon agreed. "I'll worry about you once he does finally get here." He said toying with the post of his bed. I walked over towards the small desk tucked into the corner of his room. His sword was laid across the top. "Tis a good thing you've taught me a many thing." I replied, picking the heavy sword up. I slid it out of its scabbard and took up a fighting stance facing him. He smirked taking a step forward. "Well, Father won't have liked it none, but at least you can take care of yourself well enough." He said, reaching up and tapping the blade with his fingers. I smirked and spun, bringing the blade up to his neck before he could even blink. "I'm still a nasty little devil, but one you helped create."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tareaia**

The King had arrived days ago with his massive horde of people following. I had never been busier. Lady Arya was constantly rushing about finding new ways to destroy her gowns and Lady Sansa was even fussier with her appearance than normal. Between the two of them, I collapsed into my bed every night under the weight of exhaustion. Since the King had arrived I had only seen glimpses of Jon here or there, no doubt Lady Stark's doing. She usually kept him well out of sight.

I had heard many whispers that Lord Stark was to be the new Hand of the King. I didn't dare ask either of the girls and without being able to talk to Jon I had no way of confirming it. I was alone in so many ways; it was constantly breaking my heart.

I shuffled out of Lady Arya's chambers carrying another arm load of torn and stained gowns. I had so many of hers to mend and wash. I didn't know how I would ever finish them all. My eyelids were starting to close of their own accord when a voice broke through my drowsiness. "Would you like some help?" Jon asked kindly. His new found friend, Ghost was padding along softly beside him. "I don't think it would do for all the men here to see you toting a bunch of gowns about." I answered smiling at finally getting the chance to see him. "Nonsense, they pay me no mind." He reached over and took most of my load from me his fingers lingering briefly as he did. "Thank you. Your sister is making it a mission to destroy every gown in the seven kingdoms I think." I acknowledged him. He chuckled and continued walking slowly with me towards the washrooms. "That sounds like Arya." A sad look passed over his handsome features for a moment before he spoke again. "Tareaia, I have to tell you something." I cut my eyes at him not liking the expression on his face or the tone he used. Whenever Jon used those words they weren't good ones. He started to say whatever it was but he choked on the words and kept glancing about looking everywhere but my face. My heart was beating hard by now. "Jon, sneak away to my room tonight. Tell me then." I said. I brought a hand up and quickly caressed his jaw before taking my bundle back from him.

I finished making my way to the washrooms, leaving Lady Arya's gowns. I hurried my way back to their rooms to finish all the other things that I had to do before night fell. Exhaustion was quickly running me down, but I wouldn't let it keep me its captive tonight. Whatever Jon's secret was this would be the first night would have together in a long time or probably for a long while again. It had to count.

Once I finished with everything for the girls, I slipped quickly back into my room. I stripped down to nothing and slipped a thin night dress over my head. I pulled the pins out of my hair letting it tumble down my back. I shook it out and ran my fingers through it, creating a wild and seductive look in the waves. I pinched my cheeks and raked my teeth over my bottom lip bringing some natural color to my face.

A soft knock sounded on my door, stirring my heart into action. I ran to the door and jerked it open. I jumped when it wasn't Jon who stood at, but a very drunk Theon. "Well, aren't you beautiful? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were waiting on someone." He slurred, reaching for me. I stepped away from him. "You're drunk, Theon. Go back to your chambers." I narrowed my eyes at him and waited for him to turn around. "I think you mean, my Lord Theon," he corrected. "Fine, Lord Theon, you're drunk. Go back to your chambers. You have no business in mine." I snarled, trying to slam the door back between us. He wedged his boot between the door and the frame pushing his way into my room though. He reached for me again, this time grabbing ahold of my arm and snatching me against him. I struggled against him. "Theon let me go." I pleaded. He smirked and dug his fingers harsher into my arm. "Tell me, Tareaia, why is it that that you refuse me, when none of the others do?" he breathed across my face, stinking of summer wine.

"Theon let go of her!" Jon's voice thundered behind us. Theon jerked, shocked to realize someone else was here. He smirked again and then turned back to face me. "Until next time, Tareaia." He whispered, before roughly dropping my arm. He stalked the few steps out of my room, shouldering past Jon roughly as he went.

"Are you hurt?" Jon asked rushing to my side. I shook my head and laid it gently on his shoulder in comfort. "I'll probably be a little bruised, but nothing serious." I said finally meeting his dark eyes. He reached forward and brushed my silver hair back from my face and hugged me tight to him for a few minutes. He pulled away after a moment despite my protest. He stepped quietly and closed the door, latching it. "Oh," I said smiling. He chuckled and stepped back to me. He kissed me gently, running his fingertips down the length of my long neck. He whispered my name against my lips and buried his calloused hands in my hair.

We had been this way together so many times before, but something was different this time. There was an edge to it. Something like finality, sadness, that was tinging the way we kissed and touched and moved. Whatever he had to say was going to take him from me of that I was certain.

He pulled away from my kiss and smoothed my hair back into place stopping his hand on my heart. "Tareaia," he started, but I shushed him. Whatever he had to say would wait. I wanted this moment. I pulled him to me, crushing him in a passion filled kiss. I untied his cloak from his shoulders, dropping it the floor. He pulled away again, and stared softly, lovingly into my eyes. "Tareaia," he tried to start again. I silenced him once again with another kiss, sliding my tongue over the tip of his gently. "For the moment, let's just forget everything and just be us. Just be Jon and Tareaia, no one or nothing else. The rest can wait." I implored him softly tracing his jawline with my fingertips. He searched my eyes for a moment before nodding. He folded me in his arms and brought his mouth back to mine in a loving gentle but eager way. It seemed that Jon wanted this as much as I did.

My breath quickened as his fingers trailed down my arm leaving me shivering. I kissed him then deeply letting every feeling I had poor into it. He dug his hands into my hair, kissing me back in just the same way. I ran my hands over his chest and found the buttons on his tunic, undoing them one by one. He groaned softly when my hands found his smooth skin beneath. I pushed the fabric from his shoulders never breaking our kiss. When we finally needed air, Jon pulled away and stared at me, hunger haunting his dark eyes. I reached down then and caught the fabric of my shift in my hands, pulling it over my head in a smooth motion. His gaze lingered on my face, trying not to look at my completely exposed flesh. It took him a moment before his more depraved side won out and he began to search across my body. His gaze kept sweeping back and forth hungrily from my breasts to my pelvis.

I smiled sweetly and stepped back up to him pressing myself against him. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist. He swallowed and let out a nervous sigh. I smirked then, pressing my naked chest harder against his, enjoying the feel of our flesh together with no barriers between us.

I lightly traced my fingers up his arms, raising gooseflesh wherever I touched. I followed my trail with my eyes, up to his shoulders where I rested my hands. I tossed my mane of silver hair behind me and brought my mouth back to his encouraging him to take whatever he wanted from me.

His tongue swept over mine forcefully surprising me. His hands were now beyond eager as they trailed down my waist to my bottom, picking me up. He walked us over to my bed, dropping us both down onto it. He brushed my hair out of the way, kissing and nipping his way down my neck. I groaned when he reached my breast. My hips squirmed beneath us, as I threw my head back when he wrapped his tongue around my nipple. I tugged at his curly hair unconsciously, enjoying the new sensation. I bit my lip as his hand ghosted its way down to my legs. He clutched my thigh so hard it would no doubt leave a bruise, but I didn't care so long as he didn't stop touching me.

I tugged on him bringing him back up to my mouth. He kissed me senseless, but was keeping the one thing I wanted away from me. I ran my nails down his chest, his abdomen, to the one thing I wanted most. I rubbed my hand across the hard bulge in his breeches, causing Jon to hiss and drop his head to my shoulder. I smirked and did it again. This time he pushed into my hand, enjoying it. I nipped his broad shoulder in front of my face and shifted under him. I wrapped my pale legs around his hips forcing him to bring his weight down onto me. His hard cock settled against my bare flesh making me want him all the more. I wanted his breeches gone. I wanted nothing between us. I reached between us for the ties of his pants, but before I could get anywhere, Jon pinned my hand to the side. He reached down and ran his warm tongue up my throat, eliciting a long low moan from me. He was teasing me. I bucked my hips up, gliding my wet center down him. He growled and pressed his hips back into me in response. I arched my back and raked my nails down his sides. A strangled version of his name left my lips, needing the teasing to stop. He sighed against my neck and slipped away from my grasp. I watched, flushed and overheated as he unlaced and removed the last bit of his clothing, completely exposing himself to me finally. I roamed my eyes over his lean form appreciating every inch of his toned body.

I bit my lip waiting for him and inviting him to hurry up and take me. Jon took the couple of steps between him and me lazily before he pressed our bare bodies back against each other. I breathed a sigh of relief as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I was more than ready for him as he was for me. I rocked my hips against him, enjoying the feel of nothing in between us. Jon captured my lips in a searing kiss as I did, stealing my breath and my heart in one motion. He sucked at my bottom lip before I felt the pressure of him starting to slip into me. We both stilled, anticipating the moment. My heartbeat pounded blocking out everything. So many sensations ran rampant throughout my body. Every sense was so full of him. He was consuming me whole. He was all I could hear, all I could see, all I could smell, all I could taste, all I could feel.

I hissed as suddenly he pushed forward breaking my maidenhood and entering me fully. I whimpered, throwing my head back and digging my nails into his back. He stared darkly into my eyes, his hands on either side of my head gripping the sheets so hard I thought they might tear. I shifted my hips, wanting him to continue. I kissed his throat urging him to start again. I followed his forearm with my hand and entwined one of our hands together. Finally, he tentatively withdrew a little before gently pushing his way back into me. I met his thrust, feeling no pain this time. He traced my side, finding my thigh and gripping it softly. He kept up his gentle pace afraid of hurting me again, driving me crazy. I lifted my hips, slamming into him, and surprising him. I fisted my hands in his hair roughly and kissed him battling his tongue for dominance. I was tired of this easy going. I ran my nails down his back again, making him nip at my lip in punishment. I smirked against his lips, and slammed against him again. I dug my feet into his backside, needing more from him. He chuckled darkly, and slid out of me completely.

Before I even knew what was happening, he had me flipped onto my stomach and was pushing into me from behind. The new position was causing him to hit an entirely new area in my sex. I groaned at the sensation and fisted my hands in the sheets underneath us. Jon ran his tongue up my spine and over my shoulder adding to the overwhelming sensation as he started to finally lose control and drill into me. I moaned and arched pushing further onto him. He growled and buried one of his hands in my hair pulling it harshly. I didn't care so long as he didn't stop. My body was building, coiling like a spring waiting and needing to be released. I groaned loudly and reached beneath fondling my own breast, needing more. Jon growled again and went even harder. My breathing became even more labored as my body reacted, making me even wilder. I started to shake, my inner muscles beginning to spasm around him. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. My toes tingled and curled. I felt Jon's hand slide around my hip and underneath me. He brushed across my pubic bone and down finding my clitoris. He circled it a few times, sending me off into a shaking quivering mess. I felt my sex tingle and quiver violently. My vision blacked in and out. A guttural sound slipped out of my throat in the process. I felt a rush of fluid slip out of me and coat my thighs. Jon kept up his manic rhythm keeping me in this state. I clawed at the bed, and writhed. It took several moments before I heard Jon roar and rip out of me, spilling his hot seed on the small of my back. He collapsed beside me panting.

I laid there panting just as hard as he was, my sex still clenching and unclenching deliciously. I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. My laughter was infectious. It wasn't long before Jon was laughing softly along with me. He rolled onto his side and reached for me. I snuggled into him, tracing patterns onto his sticky sweaty skin. He twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers, a contemplative sad look on his face. "Jon?" I whispered. He sighed, and tensed beneath me. "I'm leaving for the Wall, Tareaia." He said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry not as long as I planned. Next should be much longer. I was in a bad car wreck in October broke my neck and back and a few other things and I just got out of my brace, so I have been celebrating, and then recovering from celebrating. But I did give yall a peek into Jon's head! Thanks for reading. Much love! Reviews Pretty PLEASE they make my day! Morgan

* * *

 **Jon**

I hated breaking her heart. It tore me to shreds, and rendered me all but useless. For days after, Tareaia avoided me. I caught glimpses of her everywhere. Her hand as she went around a corner, too fast for me to catch. The scent of her skin filling a room she had just vacated. It tormented me all. I did my best to catch her whenever I could, but she kept evading me.

I sat at the last feast we would have before the King and most of the family would head south to King's Landing. This would also be my last night here in Winterfell. I stared sullenly at the empty goblet in my hand. "Shall I fill that for you?" the sweetest voice I had ever heard spoke, breaking me out of my foul mood. I looked up to see Tareaia standing over me. She smiled innocently, and reached for the goblet, leaning forward, torturing me with a hefty glimpse of her cleavage. "What are you doing?" I whispered in her ear as she did. "Tormenting you." She replied, smiling again. She straightened and fled just as quickly as she appeared. It was unusual for her to serve at a feast which worried me for her safety. Lady Catelyn must have needed the extra help.

I caught sight of her again as the crowd parted. She must have felt my gaze boring into her, for she turned and met my gaze, burning me. Two could play this game.

I stood and crossed the room to her side. I bowed before her and presented my hand to her. "Milady, might I beg this dance?" I asked her. She looked taken aback. "You don't dance." She replied. I took the pitcher of wine from her hands and placed it on the table behind her. "I think you've taught me a thing or two recently." I hinted suggestively. She narrowed her eyes at me, but took my hand none the less. She tightened her grip around my hand digging into it sharply.

The minstrels struck up a seductive rhythm as we took to the floor. She slipped out of my grasped as I made to pull her to me. She held her hands up in front of her and circled me, predatorily. She lifted one of her slender pale eyebrows in invitation. She wanted this to be a contest. The first to break and touch the other lost. I lifted my hands and mirrored her actions, circling her. I stepped behind her, forcing her to allow me the lead. We stepped in sync with the music and each other around the other couples on the floor, avoiding any and all contact. She spun, catching me off guard for a moment. Her violet eyes locked with mine. I heard a small clink and her hair tumbled around her. She was playing with fire. I narrowed my eyes at her. This time I lifted my hands up and circled her. I came so close to her that my breath ruffled the small hairs that curled around her beautiful face. I still didn't break and reach for her. She shivered and glared at me. She rolled her hips in time to the music as the tempo started to escalate and picked her hands back up in front of mine. Like magnets, we rolled away from each other and back together again and again. The tempo of the music and the nearness of her making my heart beat wildly. She spun again, her skirts billowing around her bringing her face to face with me so close that I could count her eyelashes. The music reached a crescendo, stopping. She panted for a moment her eyes closed, before she turned and raced out of the great hall. I ran after her not even thinking or caring what any others would think.

I stepped out of the hall and turned left and right, searching for any sign of her. She was nowhere to be seen. I felt hands on my shoulders then. I turned quickly, surprised when a wild Tareaia launched herself at me. I barely had time to catch her before she crashed her mouth against mine and fisted her hands in my hair and tunic. She moaned greedily against me and clawed at every part of me she could reach. She pulled back and looked at me then. "I'm still mad at you." She whispered breathily. "I don't care. I still win." I replied to her.

I hungrily sought out her mouth again, slamming her into the stone behind us. I had never been so publicly brazen with Tareaia nor her with me, but at the moment neither of us cared. I pushed her skirts up, encouraging her to wrap her lean legs around me. She obliged, grinding against me quickly. I grunted. I needed her again, just once more. She nibbled my jawline, pulling at whatever remained of my sanity. "Tareaia, if you don't stop, I'm going to take you in this corridor with whoever watching." I warned her. She grinned wickedly, and leaned close in close to my ear, her lips brushing across it as she spoke. "Take me." She demanded in a seductive whisper.

I felt the last of my sanity slip away from me with those two simple words. I slid my hands up her thighs, searching for her smallclothes. She had already stripped me of my sanity. She stripped me of my humanity when I realized she wore no smallclothes. I growled and plundered her mouth with my tongue harshly and thoroughly. I slipped my hand down to her wet folds and torturously achingly slow just barely brushed across her clit. She whimpered and tried to rock her hips into my hand, but I pulled my fingers away from her. If she was going to torture and tease me, I would show her what it was like.

I kept up my teasing act, torturing us both, praying no one walked out of those doors. Tareaia trembled in my arms, clawing at my back again. She threw her head back letting it hit the stone behind us with a soft crack. "Please Jon," she whimpered. I smirked, and slowly slid her down my body to rest on her own feet. I took one of her hands in mine and took off running leading her as quickly as we could manage to my chambers. If we were going to have a last night, it was going to be an all night long one.

We crashed into my door, tangling tongues and limbs, tearing at each other's clothing. Tareaia moaned loudly, pressing into me. I fumbled behind me looking for the latch, not finding it quick enough. I finally felt the cool metal and wrenched the thing open hard, slamming the door open. We stumbled in throwing clothing about us, only breaking our kissing whenever something had to be pulled over our heads or we needed air.

I wondered Tareaia's gloriously naked body with my hands, groping anything and everything along my path. She treated me likewise. I groaned loudly in her mouth as her small hands wrapped around my straining cock and tugged gently on it. We were both getting impatient at this point. Too much foreplay had us ready to devour each other completely and forget all consequences.

I backed her up to my bed and pushed her over on to it. Within seconds I was on top of her and in her. I had held back the first time afraid of hurting her. Tonight, I was past that point. I couldn't hold anything back even if I wanted to.

I plunged into her over and over, as deep and harsh as I could, needing release and needing to remember this. It didn't take long before Tareaia was shaking violently around me and calling my name with her own release. I slowed my pace some, letting her come down and ride out her orgasm. I wasn't going to be satisfied that quickly. When she came back down to me, I searched for her hands and gripped them tightly above her head. I picked my pace back up, pounding into her again. She moaned, long and low. I was covered in sweat at this point and panting, but neither of us cared. I leaned down and stole her breath kissing her wildly again. She wrestled one of her hands from me, burying it in my hair, tugging on it slightly. I growled at her, and followed her side down to her thigh with my free hand, fingers biting into her creamy flesh. My heart was pounding as I finally started to feel my release coming. I drilled into her harder and wilder then, trying to get as close to it as I could before I had to pull out. I was seconds from it, before I finally relented and pulled out from her warm wet flesh. I wrapped my hand around myself and jerked a few times spilling my seed on her stomach. I collapsed beside her, exhausted.

"Jon?" I heard Tareaia whisper after a few minutes. "Hmmm?" I mumbled in reply. "Do you really have to leave?" She asked, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and sighed sadly.

I thought back on a conversation I had had with my father a few weeks ago, before anything had ever really happened with Tareaia. I had gone to his solar looking for him. Finding him alone, I nervously broached a rather difficult topic with him. "Father, can I talk with you?" I asked him, disturbing his thoughts. He looked up at me from where he sat in front of his hearth, watching the fire dance. He nodded and motioned for me to take one of the chairs next to him. I hesitantly approached him, taking the chair closest to him. I wrung my hands, unsure how to start. "You seem nervous, Jon." He pointed out. "Aye," I answered him. He chuckled and turned to look at me then. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Jon?" he asked. "Nothing yet," I laughed along with him. "The 'yet' concerns me." I smiled in reply, not sure how to answer him. "Come on, out with it." He demanded. I took a shaky breath and then another. "I want to ask you for Tareaia's hand, Father." I spilled out quickly, trying not to trip over the words. Father looked rather taken aback. He blinked several times, before turning and looking at the fire again. "Jon, I can't give you that." He said softly. "To begin with, it's not mine to give. For another, Jon you are both so young. You might fancy yourselves in love, but trust me in ten twenty years things can change. There is so much more meant for you Jon." I felt my face slip unsure what to say. I wanted to argue and throw things, but that had never been me. I had always been more like the man who sat in front of me. I stood as calmly as I possibly could. "Well, I suppose if there's nothing for me here, I should do as I said I always would and make for the wall then." I said flatly. "Jon," Father said reproachfully. I barely heard him as I made my way out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I apologize for this being so horribly short but I thought I would at least give you something. I am no surprise kinda already writer's blocking a little bit. I know where this story is going. I just need to speed it a little along and I've started doing that a bit and I had planned on adding another OC to this but now I'm not so sure on it, which would be male and a competitor for Jon as far as Tareaia is concerned. Would love opinions if that is something yall would like to see or not. As always review please. Much love~ Morgan

* * *

 **Jon**

I had been in a saddle for a few days now. My moods were just as foul and bleak as the landscape around me. Lord Tyrion rode beside me, making japes here and there attempting to get me to crack a smile. I think he had made a bet with Yoren to see how long it would take to get me to break. I doubted I would be in much of a mood for quite a while to do anything but mope. I tightened my hands on the reigns as Tareaia's sad face flashed in my mind. We hadn't even spoken on the last day we had seen each other. She had departed heading for King's Landing with the girls and Father and me for my dark cold future at the wall.

We settled in for the night in a clearing just off of the road, making a small camp. Lord Tyrion settled in beside me, passing me his wine skin. He spoke but I didn't hear a word he said. "Did you hear me boy? I swear you're as sullen as the rest of this bunch. You would think that you didn't choose this future for yourself by looking at you." Lord Tyrion japed. I snorted and took a long drag of wine from the skin, the liquor burning as it went down. "Ah, so you didn't, did you?" he guessed. "It matters not." I replied shortly. "Aw come now Jon, tell us of this tale that led you no choice but the wall. What did you do?" Yoren spoke up gruffly. "I'd bet it was a girl." Lord Tyrion said with a dark grin. I narrowed my eyes at him, and shifted, pulling my furs tighter around me. "The Targaryen one?" he asked, pinning me with his mismatched gaze. I snapped my head up at him, glaring. "Ah, I have your attention now. People often forget about me thanks to my stature, but I'm rather observant. I noticed her the moment we arrived. She's a rather beautiful one. I never caught her name though. I did catch the silver hair and purple eyes though. You don't see those very often. It's really only in one family that you do." He continued. I glared at him harsher, becoming more and more concerned for Tareaia's safety. I tightened my hand around the sword at my side. "Tell me Jon, did you fuck her?" he asked blatantly. I could take no further. I lunged at the diminutive lord, my sword at his throat. Ghost launched into action as well stepping in between me and the other men, protecting my back. "She's not one of your whores. I won't let you talk about her like one." I seethed. "Oh you did even worse than that. You fell for her, didn't you, Snow?" Lord Tyrion asked. I stood there blinking at him, my sword still pressed against the dwarf's throat. I let go of him and stood, breathing hard. He was right I loved her hopelessly and I was losing her.

The little lord stood and waddled off dusting the snow off himself. He returned a few minutes later leading the faster of the horses. He handed the reigns to me and smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Saving you from a lifetime of misery, boy." He replied, grinning ruefully. I narrowed my eyes, still not understanding. It took me a moment before I understood what the Imp was saying. I swung up in the saddle and looked over at Yoren. "Will you tell my Uncle that I'm sorry?" I asked. The old crow nodded and said, "Aye, now go on and get. There's not one of us that wouldn't prefer the warm arms of a woman to the cold of the wall." I smiled for once and turned tail digging my heels into my mount.

It took me a few days to get back to Winterfell, almost killing the horse beneath me. It surprised me to find a solemn and grim Robb greeting me by himself. I expected to find at least an unhappy Lady Catelyn there. It didn't take me long to find out why.

"What is your move, Robb?" I asked, standing next to him in the Great Keep looking over maps and messages from banner men. "I honestly don't know until all of the lords get here, Jon." He replied running his hands through his auburn curls looking distraught. "I don't know what to make of all of this. Bran's attack was of no doubt a Lannister attack, and I won't stand by and watch them get away with it. I'm hoping you'll stay by my side Jon." He pleaded. I nodded slowly, my thoughts unconsciously going to Tareaia. As strong as she was, I hoped she was protecting herself. "I'll follow you wherever you go Robb. You're my brother." I replied clasping his forearm. He smiled and a look of relief passed over his familiar features. I silently prayed to the old gods to protect Tareaia wherever she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tareaia**

However dramatic the trip to King's Landing had been for my ladies, it had been nothing but boring and a blur for me. Too many of my waking thoughts were filled of Jon and too many of my dreams were of him. I hardly noticed the landscape as it continuously changed around me. Before I even knew it the Red Keep was standing before me.

The first few weeks there were hectic and lonesome. I was pushed aside once we arrived and only saw to Lady Arya after Lady Sansa deemed me unfit to see to a future Queen. I still did most of the things I had done in the North, but without two ladies to take care of it left me time to wonder.

I was walking through some of the hallways of Maege's Holdfast lost in my own thoughts, when a voice startled me. "Uncanny," it said. I turned, grasping at the hidden dagger in my sleeve. I wasn't stupid enough to go anywhere in this place without being armed. Before me stood a man that could be no one but Lord Varys. "Forgive me child for startling you. It was not my intentions. Pray tell me, for it has managed to escape my little birds as to who you are." He muttered, gathering his sleeves about himself. I stared at him, unsure whether to answer or not. "Tareaia," I begrudgingly answered after a few minutes. "Thank you, it really is remarkable how much you remind me of someone. Would you mind humoring me a little longer and telling me of your family?" he continued. "If it's something you really wish to know, I'm sure you're little birds can find out for you." I snapped. He chuckled darkly before replying, "I think you have a little more bite than the other does though." He bowed to me then and made to leave. "If ever you find yourself in need of help, I would hope you would come to me. I think we could both help each other." He said before finally leaving me alone to ponder this odd little meeting.

I quickly wondered back to Lady Arya's chambers. I hurried into them, slamming the door behind me. I startled the little lady as she stood on one leg with a thin sword balanced in her hand. She lost her stance and dropped her sword at my abrupt entrance. I hurried to pick it up and help her. "I'm so sorry, Arya." I stammered, trying to slow my heart rate. "It's ok." She replied, looking concerned. I looked down at the sword in my hand and understanding dawned on me. "I won't tell anyone. In fact, would you like someone to practice with?" I asked, handing her back her thin sword. Her grey eyes lit up and she grinned a wicked little grin in reply. I mirrored her reaction. "We'll have to find me a sword to practice with too though." She nodded and said, "I think I can handle that. I'll have to teach you a lot though to keep from bruising you from head to toe though." I smirked and folded my arms across my chest. "I wouldn't worry about that, Lady Arya." She frowned and pursed her lips. "Don't call me lady." I laughed for the first time in ages. "So long as you don't underestimate me again," I replied. She dipped her head and rushed out of the room. She returned several minutes later carrying two wooden swords similar to the one she had dropped earlier. She handed one to me and took up a defensive pose. I tested the weight of the practice blade for a second before striking out at her. She evaded me quickly stepping out of the way. I struck out at her a few times trying to figure out her fighting style and strengths. She relied heavily on evading, speed, and agility. It was the same strengths I relied on. This was going to be interesting. I pushed her for a few minutes before forcing her to take the offensive. I was always better at the defensive than I was at the offensive. I spun and side stepped her bringing myself in close to her guard. Before she even knew it, I had taken her wooden sword from her hand and brought both of them to her throat. I smiled and took a few steps back from her. "That was a good fight, Arya." I complimented her. She grinned again and reached for the practice sword. "Not good enough, I still lost. Who taught you to fight?" she questioned. "Your brother Jon actually taught me most of what I know. Some I learned on my own. I'm a good observer. I watch how others fight and adjust however I need to in order to best them. You fight like me, relying on speed and agility, evasiveness. So, I had to defeat you in another way, and so I did." I explained. She nodded again entranced. "Can we fight again tomorrow?" she pleaded. I smiled and dipped my head in reply. She beamed and took the other practice sword from my hand. "I'd best hide them." She explained. "I'd think so." I said before pushing her along.

Several days later, everything fell apart. The death of King Robert brought many dominoes down. Lord Stark was attacked and arrested. Lady Arya went missing. Her sword master was killed. Lady Sansa was as much a captive as she was anything else. My own life felt like it hung in the balance. With no one in the Red Keep to protect me, I was for the first time really and truly fearful.

I paced back and forth across the maid's quarters, running my hand through the flame of a candle as I passed by it each time. It was an old habit I had from childhood. There was something about fire that was comforting to me. I called it my Targaryen roots. I jumped when the door to the room opened quietly. I settled when I realized it was just another maid like me. I started again when I felt a soft hand gently touch my arm. I rapidly spun around drawing my dagger from my sleeve.

Lord Varys stood before me this time. I dropped the dagger back down from where I had pushed it against him, but kept it out. "What do you want?" I asked him harshly. "To offer you help. I told you once before that we could be of some help to each other." He replied softly. "So hurry up and offer it." I snapped. He glanced around the room briefly for a second and then back at me. "Not here, please. There are always eye and ears at the Red Keep." He pleaded. I studied him a moment, before taking a chance and agreeing to his request.

He offered me a dark cloak with a hood and led me out of the castle under the cover of darkness. He led me down many alleys and back ways before we ended up at the docks. I stared puzzled at him, when we stopped at a small cargo ship. "This is your offer of help?" I asked skeptical. He turned and looked at me then finally. "Yes, this ship will take you out of here and to safety. You won't be safe at the Red Keep anymore. Honestly, I'm surprised you've been safe there this long. The only you've been safe is probably because of Cersei's disdain for anyone else but herself." He answered. "Where is it going?" I pressed. "Somewhere safe," Is all he would answer. I stared back behind us towards the direction we had come from. So much entered my mind at once. I thought of the girls but mostly I thought of Jon. If I boarded this ship, the possibilities of me ever seeing him again were very slim. I loved him. I had no doubt of that, but he had chosen the wall over me and broken my heart. Some things were irreversible.

"There won't be anything left for you child. In a few days' time, Lord Stark will be beheaded. As soon as Cersei figures out who and what you are, you will follow. There is nothing for you here." Lord Varys finally spoke, disturbing me from my thoughts. Tears welled in my ears and I fought to keep them from falling. I wouldn't cry in front of this man. "How do you know this?" I seethed. "I have to know everything. It's what keeps me alive." He replied darkly. I squared my shoulders and swiped roughly at my eyes. "You swear this is my path to safety?" I asked him pointedly. He nodded. I took a deep breath and took my first step onto the small ship.

Lord Varys followed me and directed me over to a man a few years older than me. He appeared to be a knight. He wore armor and carried a sword but didn't carry himself with the same countenance. He stood with an almost lazy arrogance that put me on edge immediately. He had close cropped sandy blond hair and midnight blue eyes surrounded by heavy black eyelashes. He towered over my small frame and immediately tried to intimidate me. It didn't work. I glowered at him and pulled the heavy cloak tighter around me.

"Lady Tareaia Targaryen, this is Ser William. He will be your hired sword and will protect you at all cost." Lord Varys introduced. "Place a sword in my hand and I won't need his protection." I protested. Lord Varys chuckled, but Ser William just looked annoyed at my antics. "I suggest you get acquainted to each other. This will be a long journey." Lord Varys bid before he exited the ship.

I turned and glared at the tall man beside me. He met my gaze, but did no more than let a slow suggestive smile spread across his face. I snarled at him and headed toward the bow of the boat.

I stood there for a few minutes by myself watching the hustle and bustle of the crew as they prepared to depart. It didn't take long before my obnoxious unwanted bodyguard found his way over to me. He stepped over to where I sat on a crate, stepping too close to me for my taste. "What do you want?" I barked at him. "Ah, finally she deigns to speak to me. I was hired to keep you from all bodily harm, remember?" he snarled right back at me, roaming his eyes over what was exposed of my body. I glared at him again and tugged the cloak around me tighter. "I'm more than capable of protecting myself, thank you good ser." I couldn't help it the sarcasm was rolling off of my tongue in waves. He snorted before he started laughing in hysterics. "I highly doubt that, my Lady." I flicked my violet eyes up at him. I stood abruptly, closing the space between us. "You know, perhaps you're right. Perhaps I don't know anything about life or how cruel it can be?" I inched even closer to him, standing on tiptoe so that my breath would ghost across the skin of his throat. "Perhaps I don't know what I look like or what my voice sounds like?" Goose flesh raised across his flesh as I spoke. His eyes darkened and his tongue snaked out to wet his full lips. I dug a hand into the soft short hair at the nape of his neck. "Perhaps I don't know that you've thought about fucking me since I stepped onto this boat? You've probably imagined my head thrown back in ecstasy as you plow into me over and over, calling your name." It was then that he finally noticed the dagger pressed firmly against the flesh of his stomach. "There isn't anything about me that doesn't seem soft and fragile, but be forewarned I am anything but." I said finally backing away from him. "I know precisely what I am. I'm a devil in woman's flesh and a nasty one at that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I swear I have rewritten this chapter about 4 times that's why it has taken so much longer than my usual for me to get it out and I'm still not all that happy with it but I wanted to get past it I am tired of playing with this chapter. Hopefully yall enjoy it! Much love~ Morgan

* * *

 **Tareaia**

The days blurred together even faster aboard the ship than they did in King's Landing. They passed as nothing more than a cycle of eat, sleep, wake, watch the waves. There was something soothing for me about the waves. I could lean against the railing of the ship and watching them dance for hours. I often did. There was something about them that distracted me from the ache that resided in my chest. I had abandoned all of them. By now Lord Stark was dead. Who knew what my ladies' fates would be. Jon had chosen his own fate away from me and however much I didn't want to I still hated myself for leaving him too.

I stood there against the railing of the ship, watching the waves again when I finally let all of the feelings I had been holding back crash down on me. Sobs rolled over me and wracked my frame. I couldn't control them. I never cried. I could only remember a handful of times in my life that I had cried, even as a child. I collapsed against the railing and tried my best to calm my breathing. The faces of everyone I had left kept flashing vividly in my mind.

Footsteps caused me to finally open my eyes. Ser William stood before me with a wineskin in his hands. "Peace offering," he suggested, holding the wineskin out to me. I hesitantly took it from him with shaky hands. He took a couple more steps and sat down next to me. "Sorry for whatever or whoever you've lost. You must have loved them." He started. I couldn't say anything or do anything but nod. I finally uncorked the wineskin in my hands and took a long drag from it, the wine burning its way down my throat. "You must have lost someone too otherwise you wouldn't be here." I remarked. "You would think, but no. My story is short and simple. An orphan found by the Spider, raised by septas, trained to fight, and to do his bidding, end of story." He answered dryly. I nodded, taking another large gulp before passing the wineskin back to him. "Tell me, you've heard my story. What's yours?" he demanded. I looked at him, slightly offended, but too tired to really argue. "I was an orphan Targaryen, just a distant cousin to the king. During Robert's Rebellion, Lord Stark found me and was impressed by me. I was an infant at the time and even though there was a battle raging around me, I didn't make a sound, just stared around me. My mother was already dying and dying and begged him to take me. Lord Stark said he couldn't stand to see me left for dead, so he fostered me. I grew up in his household, and I think you know the story from there." I told him. He searched my face for a few seconds. "I don't think that's the whole story." He finally said. "Well, it's the story I know." I replied bitterly, before standing up and pushing away from him.

I avoided Ser William the best I could on the crowded ship. I had often wondered on the very things that he pointed out, but I never pushed the topic. Lord Stark had no reason to lie to me. I growled and pushed my hands through my hair. I was ready to be off of this boat and free of my guard and his questions.

I wondered the ship lost in thought, when shouting from the crew caught my attention. I turned about in swift circles looking about me. Nothing immediately caught my attention. The captain of the ship stood near me so I ran towards him. "What is happening? Are we under attack?" I asked, startled. "No, milady, we've spotted our destination. Pentos lies just there." He answered, pointing in the right direction. I squinted my eyes and studied the horizon. Sure enough I began to make out a hazy black shape in the distance. We were headed to Pentos then. "Thank you sir," I muttered to the captain and quickly turned to flee back to my quarters.

Once in the safety of my quarters I began to wonder why Pentos and what the Spider had planned for me. I paced around the tiny room, lost even deeper in thought than I was before. I didn't even register when Ser William entered the room. I almost screamed when I noticed him finally. He held his hands up in defeat towards me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. "I trust my lady knows we are to arrive tomorrow then?" he asked. I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him. "Good," he said before he turned to leave. "Wait, what all do you know?" I questioned him. "I know quite a lot my lady including my letters and numbers. I know a lot about tracking and hunting. I know a lot about the constellations, and medicinal plants." I cut him off before he could continue with his nonsense. 'I don't need your sarcasm. I meant what did the Spider tell you before we left. What do you know about all this?" I pressed. He chuckled and took a step closer towards me. "I know why we're going to Pentos if that's what you're getting at." He said. He smirked at me again, but this time despite my protesting he actually did leave.

That night I didn't sleep. My nerves and mind kept me tossing and turning. By morning, the ship had reached Pentos, and whatever destiny was waiting for me.

Ser William had me dress in the heavy cloak again, successfully hiding all of me. He ushered me off the ship just as soon as we had docked. He weaved us in and out of the city in a maze like pattern. We finally stopped outside of a huge sprawling manse that seemed to take up most of the city. Ser William knocked on of the guard towers and slipped the towering bald guard in gleaming bronze armor something. I didn't see what it was, but whatever it was it gained us admittance. Once more Ser William led me around through a maze like pattern this time on a much shorter journey. We finally stopped in what appeared to be a huge dining hall. I barely had time to glance around before a huge obese man waddled into the room.

Concern took over my mind. It wasn't that I felt threatened at all by this man, but it was what was on his face that bothered me. As soon as he walked into the room a look of recognition passed over his rotund features. "Daenerys, my queen," he muttered before awkwardly bowing. "I'm not Daenerys!" I shouted at him defensively. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. This whole place and situation was scaring me. The heavy man studied me harder before he looked to William. William grinned before he took out a letter and handed it to whoever the other man was. He took it from him, opened it, and read it quickly. A smile settled across his creepy face. "Well this is highly unexpected." The heavy man finally said. "Will someone tell me what is going on?! And who are you?!" I shouted, losing my temper. "I should warn you she has much more fire to her than the other does." William said. "I can definitely see that. Forgive me, your highness. I am Illyrio Mopatis." The heavy man finally identified himself as. I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes. "I just told you I was not Daenerys. Why are you calling me your highness?" I demanded. "It's your proper title, Princess Rhaenys."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in quite awhile! I am terrible I know! Bad me! So I did a double chapter (Sorta) to make up for it! As always read and review

 **Oh and a big shout out to all of you who favorited and followed! Love yall! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Tareaia**

"What?!" I screeched. I fought the urge to start throwing things. Behind me, I could feel the heat of the flames from the hearth start to surge with my temper. My chest heaved and I took a step back submerging myself completely in their warmth. Where the ocean had been soothing to me, nothing compared to this. This was coming home. To anyone else the flames would burn and chare to my flesh, they only treated it with the utmost delicacy. I relished in the feel of the flames tickling my skin. It reminded me of kisses long past, hands ghosting over my flesh. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back letting the flames overtake me, burning my clothes not caring in the least for just a moment I felt like I was back in Jon's embrace. I moaned softly as it swept gently over my stomach and up my waist.

All too soon the spell was broken. "I believe there was your proof, Magister." Ser William spoke, breaking my reverie. I snapped my head at him. Anger clouded my eyes and Ser William yelped when white hot fire danced across the floor in his direction. "She's more dragon than even the dragon queen herself." Magister Illyrio chuckled. I took a deep calming breath and stepped out of the massive fireplace. The Magister motioned for one of the nearby servants to bring me a robe. A young serving girl stepped out and shakily placed a black robe around my shoulders. Before I could even thank her she hastened away as if I had bit her. "It seems I have scared your servants now." I observed sourly. "It would seem so." The Magister agreed motioning for me to take a seat at the massive table. "Some of it may not be your fault. Viserys was not always the kindest." He explained further. I nodded and folded my hands in my lap.

I took another calming breath, trying to regain all of my composure. My temper was not all in check. "I believe I am owed a story." I started. Ser William finally took a seat across from me and spoke. "As Lord Varys explained it to me, Lord Stark found you before the Mountain got to you and your mother. He took pity and swapped you out with a serving girl's daughter. The letter is from Lord Stark himself confirming it. He was hoping that he could keep you safe. Obviously he failed in that venture." Ser William explained gruffly. I stared at them blankly. "Where is Varys sending me?" I finally asked. "He is sending you to join your aunt, Queen Daenerys Stormborn." Illyrio answered. I took another deep breath and nodded. "Why to her? Wouldn't I be considered a threat to her claim?" I continued. "You would be safest with Daenerys. No one else will protect you as fiercely as she will." Illyrio answered again. I nodded in reply and stood. "I have a lot to think on. I would like to go to bed." I said numbly. Both men stood, nodded, and bade me good night.

The same serving girl came forward to lead me to my chambers. "You don't have to be afraid of me." I said simply. "It wasn't that long again I was where you are exactly." I rambled. I watched as slowly her shoulders started to relax. "Do you have a name?" I asked her. "Hanna," she replied softly, after several minutes. I smiled as sweetly as I could at her and thanked her. She smiled back at me and stopped outside of two massive carved doors. "Here are your chambers, your highness. If need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She said with a deep curtsy. "Thank you Hanna." I said politely, before tugging on the door handle.

The room inside was just as massive and lavish as its doors. It was dominated by a carved feather bed with white silk sheets and a bath set into the floor. I shook my head at the grandness of it all. I didn't want any of this. I felt overwhelmed by all of it. I took deep breaths trying to stay calm. Suddenly, the room felt suffocating. Luckily, the room opened straight onto a balcony and then into the sprawling gardens beneath. I couldn't help myself, I took off running. I threw open the glass double doors and hurried outside and kept running straight out into the night air. I ran into the gardens everything around me a complete blur as I did. My muscles began to burn and ache as I continued to push myself to a breaking point, but the exertion felt so good. It was blocking out everything. It was keeping me from thinking about everything that was wrong. It was keeping me from thinking about all of the lies and deceptions. It kept me from missing home.

Finally I stopped, collapsing on a bench surrounded by blooming roses. I sprawled across it staring up at the sky, my chest heaving. "Can't sleep?" a voice from my left asked. I sat up and watched as Ser William approached me. "Not exactly, I have a lot to keep me up. How would you feel if you had been lied to your entire life?" I asked him. "I can't say that I would handle it very well to be honest." he answered. I snorted and pushed my sweaty hair out of my face. I slid my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, making room for him to sit down on the bench. I don't know why, but at the moment I felt as if I needed a little comfort. I watched as he sank down on the bench, careful not to touch me in anyway. I think my earlier fire display had scared him too.

"You know, your highness, even with all of this thrust upon you at once you have handled it pretty well I would say with the exception of almost setting me on fire of course but still." He complimented me. I laughed for a split second before speaking. "Please don't call me your highness." He looked at me confused. "Why ever not, I do believe that is your title now?" he questioned. "I was raised a maid, and in all honesty a maid I'd prefer to be." I explained to him. He smirked then. "I was under the impression; my lady was anything but a maid." I chuckled darkly and was sure I blushed. "Is that I blush I see? My lady isn't a maiden, then. Curiosity is getting the best of me. Where is the poor fool then, for I doubt he left you willingly?" he pressed. I flashed my violet eyes at him then. This wasn't a subject I was going to share yet. "The status of my heart and where it lives is not one I am going to give you." I snapped and stormed off, leaving William sitting there speechless.

I marched back to my room, my feet not making a sound on the garden paths as I did. Once there, I paced back and forth across the room. I took a deep breath and finally let myself begun to think about everything that had taken place. I needed a plan and in order to formulate one, I needed to feel something. I had shut everything off since Jon left. I needed to feel something again. I needed to be myself again and I wasn't.

I took a deep breath and thought about Lord Stark's death. No matter what he had lied about he had still saved me and I was still thankful for that. I thought about Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. The Lannisters had ripped everything from them. The Lannisters had ripped everything from me. I had no family thanks to them. I took another deep breath and finally started to feel anger start to bubble up and through me. It felt good to feel something other than numbness and sadness. Jon took much from me, but the Lannisters took more from me, and they would pay. I stood in front of the fireplace in my room, watching the flames. I let the anger inside of fester and bloom, turning into rage and hatred. As it grew so did the flames in front of me. The Lannisters will know your she-devil Jon.

 **Jon**

All around me, men were marching around setting up camp. I didn't know what to do with myself nor did I care. My father was dead, one sister was hostage, the other lost, and the love of my life was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared just as smoke does on the wind.

I lay in my tent and stared across it towards where Ghost laid lazily. Robb was continuously pushing even harder to take revenge. In battle, I was no different, but it didn't matter how many of them I killed. They weren't going to tell me where Tareaia was. So my days were spent helping Robb in any way I could, fighting, strategizing, planning, advising, and conquering, but my nights I spent sulking, pleading, praying, and endlessly searching. I never stopped dreaming of her either.

"Jon," I heard Tareaia whisper, her long silver hair tickling my face as she peppered feather light kisses across my face. I laughed lightly, not really ready to wake up yet. "Why do you insist on waking me up so early?" I groaned. "Because you insist on digging this thing into my ass every morning." She commented, reaching between us to softly stroke my erection. I moaned and started to mumble a reply to her as her thumb circled my head. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that." she joked playfully. I chuckled darkly in reply and pulled her hand away from me before capturing her mouth in a feverish kiss. I rolled us over, pressing her into the cot beneath us. I nibbled my way down her throat to her chest, loving hearing her moan my name.

I growled when I realized it wasn't Tareaia saying my name after all. "God, I hate being the one to wake you. Come on, Jon. Get up. You can have wet dreams later on." Theon teased. I reached over and threw my boot at him forcefully. The man had no idea nor did he really care about anyone. Another day had come unfortunately. Hopefully, it would bring with it some kind of good news.

I dressed quickly and made my way towards Robb's main tent. Already most of the Lords were there waiting. I quietly snuck into the back of it trying not to draw any attention to myself. I could tell today would be a long day. It dragged on with a tiresome discussion of Renly's fast growing army. We were expected to treat with them soon. Terms were argued and reargued again and again. It was argued again and again who would go as well. Finally it was settled that Lady Catelyn would go in Robb's name.

"Jon?" Robb said, startling me from my trance. "I'm sorry, brother, my mind was elsewhere." I apologized. Somewhere Theon snorted. I tried hard not to narrow my eyes in response and ignore him. "Will you go with my mother?" he asked again. "Of course," I answered dryly. Lady Catelyn looked about as comfortable with this situation as I did. I watched as she squared her shoulders and forced a smile. "Well, I guess, the matter is settled then. We'll leave at first light." She said. I nodded my head, and watched as she slipped out of the tent.

I sighed dreading the trip already. We weren't far from Renly's camp, but we were still a week's ride from them. Lady Catelyn was sure to make that hell as well, and if she wasn't going to make it hell, then my dreams were.

Thankfully, I had little trouble waking before the rest of our party and I was saddled and ready to depart before them. We rode for the first couple of days in complete silence for which I was in complete gratitude. I could tell Lady Catelyn felt that I was not needed here. I would do whatever her son wanted me to though.

It was on the fourth day that she finally broke the silence between us. I was sitting around the small campfire, lounging against Ghost's massive side. She surprised me taking a seat next to me. I nodded my head at her in greeting. "Lady Catelyn," I mumbled. "Why didn't you join the Night's Watch?" She came right out and asked. I blinked in surprise. It took me a moment unsure whether to answer her with the truth or not. "I couldn't leave my family in their time of need. I know you don't think of me as family, Lady Catelyn, but your children are my family as much as they are yours." I decided on. "So, Tareaia wasn't a factor in your decision?" she asked. I glanced at her face then. "It wasn't hard to figure out with the way the two of you danced that night at the feast before the King left. I had assumed she was part of it." She explained. I sighed and sat forward. "She's a lot of it. Originally, she was why I didn't join, but she's not the only reason anymore. The Lannisters have much to pay for." I answered blankly. "Did you love her, or just bed her?" she asked next. "I loved her, and still do, wholeheartedly. I want to find her. I wanted to marry her before all of this happened, but Father wouldn't allow it. I still want to, honestly." I admitted to her. I don't know why I was being so open with her. It was surprising me. "Do you know why my Lord husband wouldn't let you his bastard son marry the maid?" she said after a few minutes. I narrowed my eyes confused and shifted feeling like a caged animal sensing danger all of a sudden. "She's not who you think she is Jon. I was one of the very few that Eddard trusted with his secret. Tareaia is the Targaryen princess Rhaenys. You have no hopes of her bastard. You would have been better at the wall and far from my children." She spat at me before standing and trudging away from me. I stared after her confused. I started shaking and buried my head in my hands. What she said couldn't be true. If what she said was, there really was no future for Tareaia and me.

Morning broke dark and gloomy with rain falling heavily on us. Lady Catelyn insisted that we continue on our path and I didn't argue with her. Our previous conversation haunted my thoughts. I knew she hated me for what I was and what I represented, but she had created a new level cruelty for herself.

I avoided her for the rest of trip to the best of my ability and she did the same. By the end of the sixth day, we had reached Renly's encampment and avoiding her became vastly easier. She was awarded everything that a lady of her status was meant to be and I made sure to stay as far from it as possible.

"I believe you are Lord Stark's bastard are you not?" I heard a voice behind me ask as I made my way back towards my tent from supper on our second night there. I tried to ignore it and keep walking. I was in no mood to talk to anyone. "Peter Baelish," the voice introduced itself as, as it caught itself up to me. I sighed and muttered a greeting to the man. "You know, I heard from someone that you were asking about a certain silver haired beauty that traveled with your sisters. I might know what happened to her." He said simply. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the man. No one had even paid any attention to Tareaia or heard of her. This was the first information I had had of her. "What do you know about that?" I asked gruffly. "Just that someone might have put her on a ship and sailed her to one of the free cities though I don't know which one or why she would be so important as to save her. Perhaps you do?" he answered. "Thank you, Lord Baelish," I replied. I took a step forward intending to walk off, but Lord Baelish stopped me. "You really don't know why she would be important enough to sneak away out of King's Landing before your father was beheaded? Even more important than your sisters." He pressed. "No," I replied blankly. I brushed his hand away and made my way towards my tent.

I slunk down onto my cot and immediately my head filled with hopes that wherever Tareaia was that she was safe. After all this time, I finally had a lead as to where she was, but I had a choice to make. Did I follow my heart and go after my heart or did I stay and fight for my brother and the honor of my family?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Ok I am so sorry that my updates are so strung out. I got the ok to go back to work finally! I dont suggest hit and run car wrecks and breaking your neck it just ruins lots of things but anyway the excitement of getting to finally go back to work has had me very busy so I haven't gotten a chance to write much. So without further ado a new chapter. Much love, Morgan~

* * *

 **Tareaia**

I slept poorly that first night as Rhaenys. Dreams of fire and blood and Jon wreaked havoc through my mind all night. One dream melded into the next and woke me fitfully and sweaty. As soon as I would fall back asleep another would wake me again. An evil was soon approaching my wolves of that I was sure.

My bloodlust from the night before still lingered in my veins. It bubbled just below the surface, and the foreboding dreams fueled it further. I let the simmering anger wash through me and further my slowly calculating formulating plans. I would be no pawn to the scheming conniving people that played this game of thrones. I would be the one to control my own future. I would let them think that they controlled me, but I wasn't something that could be easily controlled anymore.

I took a deep breath and crawled out of the massive feather bed and walked over to the glass paned window. I stood there watching the sun rise enjoying the warmth on my naked skin. I had slept naked. The heat of Pentos had been too much for my Northern nature. It was this way that Hanna found me and informed me that Magister Illyrio and Ser William requested my presence for their morning fast. I nodded my head and asked for a bath. It had been quite a while since I had had one.

I lounged about in the tub enjoying the feel of Hanna's strong fingers as she scrubbed my long hair clean of the soot from yesterday's fireplace experience. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift as my fingers chased the ripples on the surface of the water. In my dreams I had seen so much blood, and I wasn't sure whose blood it was. Whatever it was, it screamed murder and chaos and oaths broken. I feared for Jon's life. I feared for Robb's and Arya's and Sansa's too, wherever they were. I feared for Bran's and Rickon's as well.

Once I was clean, Hanna braided my hair into an intricate knot onto the top of my head and away from my neck to keep me cool. I thanked her profusely when she finished pinning it in place, I already felt cooler. I fell silent when she brought out the gown that Illyrio had gifted me though. It was made of a beautiful pale lavender silk that was almost translucent, but the way it was cut it left little to the imagination. I gulped and bared my shoulders preparing myself. I was accustomed to the heavy northern gowns that covered everything from neck to feet. This one draped around my breasts and down to my waist where it met a belt of sorts and then flowed outwards. It was held up by two thin straps that were pulled together in the middle by a dragon pin and it completely exposed the skin between my breasts all the way down to my waist. My back, shoulders, and arms were completely exposed as well. Whenever I moved entirely sheer panels of Myrish lace exposed my legs. It was an alluring look and I hardly recognized myself.

I took a deep breath and made my way out of my room into the garden where Illyrio and Ser William were waiting for me. "Ah, good morning princess," both men greeted me, standing. I dipped my head, embracing my new social standing. I took my seat and watched as the two men took the seats to the left and right of me. A plate of food was sat before me and I nervously dug in. Both men were already halfway through with their morning fast by the time that I had finally finished getting bathed, dressed, and joined them. I ate as quickly and daintily as I could, enjoying the richness of the bounty before me.

"So tell me, Magister, what plans do all of you have for me? I am sure our Master of Whispers has something planned for me otherwise he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of saving me. I know he is sending me to Daenerys but I am sure there is more to it than that." I pressed. I folded my hands in my lap and waited patiently. I wasn't going to give an inch on this. I wanted to know what pawn I was going to be played as. "Lord Varys doesn't wish for anything other than to see the rightful heirs to the Iron Throne back on it." Magister Illyrio insisted. "Oh of that I'm sure." I smiled sweetly, but darkly. I watched Ser William out of the corner of my eye try to smother a snicker with his hand. He leaned back in his chair and tried to look anywhere but at me. "Oh, you all are going to have your hands full with this one." He finally gave in and chuckled. Illyrio cut his eyes at Ser William before he spoke again. This time it was more thought out and careful. "We will do everything in our power to reunite you with your long lost aunt. I am sure you only wish to know the family that you have never known." He said. "No, that is not my only wish, and considering that you do not know me, I would not presume to guess at my wishes again. I do wish to know Daenerys and to go to her, but that is not my only wish." I spoke out fiercely. Ser William was having a harder and harder time trying not to laugh. "Then tell us our dear sweet princess what is your dearest wish for we sincerely would like to honor it?" Magister Illyrio replied with a dramatic flourish. I smiled darkly. "I want Lannister blood. They tried to kill me. They did kill my family, and I want vengeance. I am not something to be trifled with. I am something to be unleashed so unleash me and have me wreak havoc on them. That is what I wish." Both men stared dumbfounded at men. After a few seconds a wide sadistic grin slowly spread across Ser William's face. "If you ever needed proof she was a Targaryen, there it was." He responded finally. "Fire and blood, your house was famous for it. You'll have your blood. I'll take you straight to Daenerys and the two of you together can raise an army to make the Lannisters fear just the whisper of your names." Ser William promised. I dipped my head in a nod and stood. "We leave as soon as we can." I said and walked off leaving the two men watching me as I did.

I wondered the grounds for a while by myself after I left them. I walked until I found a large training room. It was huge with wooden walls and a dirt floor. A large rack of organized weapons stretched across one entire wall. A couple guards were sparing with rapiers and one lone man was practicing with a wooden Westerosi longsword. I slipped into the room and sat down against one of the walls and watched them for a few minutes. The two guards were not bad but they lacked discipline. The single man was obviously self-taught and had many bad habits that created several weaknesses in his defenses. I shook my head and stood. I walked over to the opposite wall and grabbed one of the wooden training swords off of the wall. I approached the lone man and swung out at him. Surprised, he moved to block me, but was too slow to. The flat of my blade smacked him across his arm and jolted him away from me with the impact. "You move too slowly, and you don't anticipate your opponent. You always want to be two steps ahead of them. Move your feet. You are too planted to the ground." I instructed him. He narrowed his black eyes at me, but none the less loosened his limbs up and settled into a better stance. I studied him for a moment and slowly circled him. He watched me as I did. Stupidly, he still only followed me with his eyes. I feinted towards his left but dodged quickly to back towards his right bringing my sword quickly up to his neck. "You're dead. You are still too planted. You leave yourself too open to be fooled. Expect your opponent to do anything and everything they possibly can to kill you. They will and most certainly can. Remember you are fighting a woman right now. We are physically weaker, so we have to use our advantages. We are smaller, faster, and the biggest distraction possible to men. We will use it. Again." I continued. I stepped away from him again and examined his form. I circled him again. This time he followed me as I did it with his body and his eyes. I lunged forward and he was able to parry me a few times before I tripped him up and dealt what would be a fatal blow if it had been a real sword. "Better," I said, as I helped the poor man to his feet. I heard clapping behind me and turned to see Ser William standing against the wall I had vacated earlier. I handed my training sword to the man and nodded to him.

I brushed a few loose strands of hair out of my face and walked over to Ser William. "You were watching?" I asked. He nodded. "I was indeed. You were taught and apparently well. Who taught you?" he asked. "I was secretly taught by someone in Lord Stark's house." I answered. I wasn't going to tell him the full truth about Jon teaching me. He would figure out who had loved me, and the less who knew about Jon the better. "Well, whoever your swordsman was he must be a hell of a fighter. I don't want to tie up with you let alone your teacher." He replied. I smirked and walked away from him, heading towards my room.

The next morning, dawn broke and saw Ser William and me setting off on horseback with a party of twenty men and plenty of supplies packed onto several more horses. I held my head high and never looked back as Pentos disappeared behind us. My revenge and future waited before me. We were headed towards Quarth where Daenerys was rumored to be. This was my first step into the great game of players. I would either win or die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Omg, look who finally decided to show back up! I know I suck at updates! *Ducks rotten fruit* but hey I give unto you a new chapter from three character's points of views and I really really fast forwarded because that was what was sticking me I so tada! enjoy feedback is thoroughly appreciated!

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Meereen was a mess of confusion and debauchery and it was all left on my shoulders thanks to our beloved mother queen's all too sudden departure. She was expecting me to clean it up and to handle it and handle it I would indeed. I had no fucking idea how I would do it though. The former slaves were being murdered by the masses nightly and every measure I took seemed to have no consequences on the murderers.

I sat on the bottom step next to the dais that Daenerys preferred to sit on in her morning hearings a glass of fine red wine in my left hand. I swished it around admiring the coloring half listening to the frivolous meanderings of the man before me who didn't know what to do with himself now that he was a freed man. I finally just suggested that he go down to the nearest inn and offer his services a barkeep. He smiled a poor man's smile and nodded and finally left.

I rubbed my short stubby fingers over my temples and swallowed another swig of my wine. How did our queen listen to these people all morning? "You have one more my lord." Varys said, appearing like a shadow over my shoulder. "I hope they have less of a problem than someone stole their goat." I joked half-heartedly. "On the contrary, I believe I can help you." A woman's voice rang out clear like a bell across the room. She stepped forward cloaked in an indigo veil from head to foot hiding who she was from any prying eye. Being the nosy little creature that I was, I immediately wanted to know.

"Just how do you think you can help us? We seem to be doing just fine." I asked curiously. "Don't try to fool me Tyrion. The slaves are being butchered and the former masters are on their way to attack you need Daenerys back." She spoke again edging her way closer. The flames flickering in their bracers seemed to follow every move she made. "Alright perhaps we do need help, but what is it that you have to offer?" I prompted to this mysterious woman. There was something about her voice that was pulling on the strings of my memory but I couldn't place it.

She finally reached forward and tugged at the veil hiding her identity from the world. She slipped it from her frame and let the gossamer fabric float to the floor. I gasped momentarily. Before me stood a perfect visage of Daenerys. I studied her a few moments realizing that this woman very obviously wasn't Daenerys. She was taller and her eyes were lighter and there were subtle differences in their faces. From a distance of perhaps if you did not know Daenerys as well as we did you would take her for her.

"Varys, I would guess you are behind this?" I questioned. "Might I present to you Princess Rhaenys Targaryen?" He answered in reply with one of his subtle smirks. I chuckled darkly and bowed deeply to the woman in front of me. Of course Varys would save the Targaryen princess. "I go by Tareaia Snow Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion." She corrected with a curtsey of her own. She pushed her head up and climbed the steps to take Daenerys place on her thrown. She sat down and crossed her ankles. I believe you have much to teach me before I can take the mother of dragon's place and put everything back right until she is found."

"Of course, but as I'm sure you've had a long journey, a night's rest would be much appreciated." Varys suggested. "No, a long journey I have had yes, but we have no time to lose. The only thing I wish for is a bath and a meal. We start right away." She countered. "Of course your Grace," Varys said with a dip as he disappeared off to the shadows again, leaving us alone. I smiled briefly offering her my arm. "Shall I show you to your room where you can bathe and then we can dine and begin?"

She slipped gracefully off of the dais and took my proffered arm stooping a little to do so. "You don't remember me do you?" she finally asked after walking a little in silence. "Well you said you went by Snow, so I'm guessing you were a northern bastard at one time and still prefer that title over your real one surprisingly." I ventured. "I know your voice but I have yet to place from where." I ventured further. "Lord Stark raised me." It was all she said in answer. It was all it took though to put the puzzle pieces together though. It all came rushing back. I remembered her pretty face in Winterfell and I remembered her being Jon Snow's lady love. "You were Jon Snow's lady love. The one that made him forget the Wall and go looking for her." I mused. She looked taken aback for a moment, but then her mask was back up. "You didn't know he didn't join the Night's Watch did you?" I guessed. She shook her head and brushed a piece of her silvery hair away from her face. "Well allow me to be the one to bring you the good news. He didn't even make it the Wall before he turned tail to go back to your arms." I smiled ruefully reliving the memory briefly. She looked about ready to cry, but then she braced her shoulders and shoved the emotion back. The ice queen was back. "What else do you have to tell me of my family of the North?" she questioned. This was where it got tricky. Most of them were dead or missing. I had no idea where Jon was the last I had heard of him was just before the Red Wedding. Most likely he was dead with all the rest of them. I cleared my throat and prepared for the worst. I told her the truth of the matter. Soft tears floated down her beautiful face, but they didn't last long before her mask of iron was back up.

"You've told me of all of them, most of them dead, but you have made no mention of Jon being one of the dead? Where is he?" she asked after a few moments. "To be honest, I do not know of your bastard, the last we heard of anything of him was in the encampment of Renly's from there he disappeared. Most likely he died with the rest of them, for your sake I hope he didn't, but who knows where Snow is now."

 **Jon**

For months now, I had nothing of her. No news no sightings nothing to show for abandoning my family to die by murderers' hands. I shook my head as dark thoughts invaded my head again. I couldn't think like that if I was going to kept going and not curl up in a ball of complete misery and die by my own hand. I had a goal here. I was sitting in Braavos; I had been through Volantis, and Pentos both already with no sign at all of her. A warm mug of ale sat clutched in my hands and I couldn't help brooding into its contents hating myself and everything around me.

I had left and now Robb was gone and everything he and I both held dear were dead. I had to find Tareaia and quickly and get home and raise father's bannermen back up in revenge. I couldn't help brooding. It came so easily to me. Tareaia would make fun of me for it and for blaming myself.

I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned around watching as a dirty peasant girl sat watching me closely. She smiled softly and motioned for me to follow her. I stood and tightened the sword on my hip, but loosened the dagger tucked neatly in my sleeve.

We were in an alleyway outside the inn I was staying in. I turned around and around but there was no sign of the peasant girl. A pebble hit me in the back of the head. I rubbed the spot and grimaced bending down to pick it up starting in the direction it had come from.

I followed the trail of falling pebbles trying vainly not to get hit by anymore. The trail finally ended on an empty pier. A note with a familiar scrawl was attached to a pile of stones that simply read dig. I crouched down and started pulling the stones apart one by one until the hilt of a small needle thin blade came into view. I became frantic then. I knew that blade. I would know that blade anywhere. I pulled that thin rapier out and cradled it in my arms and wept openly not caring the least what someone would see. Arya was alive and she was here. I had someone else to find. I hadn't come to Braavos for nothing after all.

 **Tareaia**

Who cares if he didn't join the Wall? I mentally shouted at myself. I paced around Daenerys' room mentally berating myself over and over. He was most likely dead. That one stung the most. I couldn't help it. I slid down to my knees. They were all dead. All but Sansa and I were dead. I wept until the hiccups took over me. It wasn't fair the Starks were good and fair. They didn't deserve the punishment that the world was giving to them. I cried some and them. Grief had a funny way of taking over you when you least expected it to. I hated it. I had fought against it for way too long for it to defeat me now. No way was I going to let it now. I took a deep breath finally and stood. I went over to canisters that Daenerys had full of beautiful wines and brandies. I selected a plum brandy and poured a healthy glass. I sat down by the fire wrapped in silk and watched the flames dance. Never in a million years would the girl at the beginning of her story had thought that she would end up with the love of her life dead and wrapped in the silks of a queen drinking her whiskey.

A knock on the door, interrupted my musings for a moment. "Come in Ser William," I said quietly, knowing it wouldn't be anyone else. "You alright? Lord Tyrion told me what happened to the Starks. I'm sorry." he asked softly, sitting down across from me. "I'll be fine." I remarked after a moment of thought. "I'm always fine." I whispered more to myself than to him. "Do you want to talk or do you want to be left alone?" he asked after several moments of silence. "You can stay. I don't necessarily want to talk about death but I don't think alone is what I need to be. I think I will only get drunk if I stay alone to be perfectly honest." I answered. He laughed his carefree laugh. "Well it's no fun to get drunk alone. What are we drinking?" He asked getting up and rummaging through Daenerys' canisters. I made no move to stop him.

In the months that we had traveled together I had learned little about William and had come to tolerate him to some extent. He wasn't all bad, but he was a complete opposite to Jon. Whereas Jon was broody and dark and quiet, William was carefree, quick to laugh, and the first to joke. It annoyed me to no ends. He complained that I was always serious and that my Northern raising was to blame. I complained that he was never serious and he was always in trouble. He laughed and said I was right. I always had to get him out of fights with women along our way and he constantly thought it was funny. It almost made me hate him. I still knew little of his history though. He would always clam up if the subject turned that way.

William finally found what he wanted and settled back down in his chair with it. "Feel better?" he teased. I smiled briefly and sipped from my glass. "No," I answered honestly. "What was it you loved so much about the damn Starks? They all sounded like such boring cods to me." He asked leaning back. I smiled again remembering things that no one else would. "They weren't boring, quite the contrary. You just had to know them like I did. It was never really quiet or dull. Arya was always make a fuss and stirring up trouble somewhere with her non-ladylike antics. Bran was always climbing the walls and the boys were always in the training yard fighting. It was never quiet. At night, Jon taught me to fight. He was who taught me to sword fight." I reminisced wistfully. "It sounds like he taught you more than just how to sword fight to me." William hinted. I laughed then the whiskey making me feel light headed. "Other way around, I taught him those things." I said, feeling myself slip down memory road.

 _"Like this?" I asked, purposefully gripping the sword wrong just so Jon would come correct me and he would have to touch me. We had been at this for weeks now and I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he had yet to try and it was frustrating me. I was going to take matters into my own hands now._

 _"Almost," He replied coming over and gently brushing his hands over mine correcting my grip. He blushed deeply, being just inches from me. I took a deep breath, and snatched his headful of dark curls bringing his mouth down onto mine. He stilled and stopped breathing unsure of what to do. I wriggled and dropped the sword in my hand, wrapping both hands into his hair. He came alive then, kissing me back finally. I fought him for dominance, battling his tongue for control of the kiss. I bit down on his bottom lip drawing blood. Jon pulled away taken aback. He laughed for a second. "Nasty little she-devil," he muttered, before he dove back into kissing me._

"You miss him don't you?" William asked, interrupting my reminiscing. "I do," I admitted, emboldened by the alcohol. "I never did ask you if you had been in love before did I Ser William?" I asked. "No you didn't, and yes I have." He admitted after a brief moment. He swirled the whiskey around his glass before downing it and pouring another glass. "You now know the state of my heart though its only thanks to grief and alcohol, so tell me what happened to your lady love?" I questioned thoughtfully, bringing my knee up and resting my head against it. "My lady love as you put it was no lady at all but a whore I met and she wouldn't give up to profession simple as that." He said, downing the second glass as well. He poured a third glass and stared for a moment at my exposed leg as he did. "But I will say this, she taught me a many things, and I will leave it at that." I thought for a moment about what he said and what he could mean by it while he continued to stare at me.

"Lady Tareaia, why have you sought no other man than Jon?" he asked suddenly. I stood and walked to the windows and thought about what he asked. Why had I not looked for anyone else but Jon? I turned back towards him then. "It felt wrong. I still loved him, and I still do. I can't give myself over to anyone else until Jon doesn't hold all of me so it isn't right to that man." I answered back truthfully. William stood then and walked over slowly towards me. "Honest answer, but nothing more than an excuse. You're afraid." He said simply. The next thing I knew I was pressed against the glass and Ser William was kissing me forcefully. He was so different than Jon. Jon was so animalistic and wild in the way he kissed me. William was controlled but passionate and I didn't know if I liked it or not. He knew exactly how and when and what to do to me to make me moan. He was everywhere His heat his tongue his hands. He pulled back when I finally needed air. "Let me know when you're finally ready to quit making excuses."


End file.
